


Can I go where you go

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko celebrate after the Rakuzan game. Can they figure out where to go from there?





	Can I go where you go

Kuroko walked to the door with Kagami to see off the last of their teammates after their victory celebration. It had been an evening full of food, laughs, friendship, and maybe even a few drinks despite their age. The hour was late and the day had been long and exhausting but Kuroko still found himself nearly vibrating with energy and excitement. They had won. They had beat all of the Generation of Miracles. His light had shone through, blazed a trail and brought back the joy of basketball to all of them.

After the door shut behind the last person Kuroko looked to Kagami, wondering if he should go home too, but, something felt different with them now, something kept him there. They stood looking at eachother, Kagami himself seemed like he was also still buzzing with adrenaline, his face flushed red, maybe partially from the drinks, but his eyes looked different, carnal. Something about the way the redhead was looking at Kuroko made his body feel hot, his stomach fluttered with a nervousness he couldn’t place.

“Kagami-k --” His words were cut short as a warm mouth came against his own. It was hot, and slick with saliva and he was immediately overwhelmed with the taste of _Kagami_.__ Instinctively he brought his hands up to tangle in the short red strands at the nape of Kagami’s neck as he kissed him back, leaning into the taller boy on his tippy toes. He couldn't even remember what he had wanted to say. The words slipping through his fingers like sand.

When he felt Kagami’s tongue press its way into his mouth Kuroko couldn’t suppress the moan that slipped out of his mouth, fingers pulling at the hair in his fingers, he pressed his body into Kagami’s desperate to feel the taller boy’s hard body against his own. The body that pulled them through the Winter Cup, the body that carried him when he’d pushing himself too far, the body that was pressing itself into his own just as desperately. He could feel the searing heat of the taller boy’s apparent arousal pressing into his abdomen, hard and hot, and all he could think about was how he wanted it. 

They stood infront of the door kissing for what felt like hours, although it was probably only minutes, the needy slide of lips and tongues moving together fervently, pure sensation dragging time to a crawl.

Kagami was the first to pull away, his chest heaving, his hands gripping Kuroko’s shoulders as he leaned down, butting their foreheads together.

“Kuroko…I want…” His breaths were humid between them, his face nearly glowing red with what Kuroko could only surmise was arousal. He felt it too. The air was thick with a tension different from the game.

“Me too Kagami-kun.”

Lips mashed together again as they stumbled over to the couch, Kuroko falling back onto it, Kagami following him, arms and legs bracketing the smaller boy’s form. His presence bleeding into Kuroko’s very being, his familiar heat, heady and intoxicating. It was all Kuroko could do to keep up with the taller boy. His lips scorching a path down his neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks in their wake for everyone to see. The thought spurred Kuroko on, his hands sliding under Kagami’s shirt, nails raking over nipples and down over hard abs, and continuing down, his small hands slipping into the waistband of Kagami’s pants and boxers.

He heard Kagami suck in a breath and felt a harder bite against his collarbone as his fingers made contact with the taller boy’s cock, hard and leaking. _Yes._

“Kagami-kun is big.” Kuroko enclose his fingers around the taller’s boys dick, his smaller fingers only just meeting around it. Kagami let out a choking sound at the feel.

“Kuroko wait--” his breath hitching as the hand gave a quick firm stroke along his shaft then stopped.

The phantom looked at Kagami expectantly, blue eyes meeting fiery red. A pink tongue came out to wet lips as the taller boy caught his breath, “You too.” He whispered as his hands came down to grasp Kuroko’s waist, fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

Reluctantly Kuroko removed his hand, letting Kagami yank off his shirt, his own hands moving to pull off the redhead’s shirt as well. He’d seen Kagami’s body probably hundreds of times before this, usually untouchable but always beautiful. Being able to see the taller boy like his, within his reach and _oh so touchable_ took his breath away. He brought his fingers back to trace them over defined abs that rippled and shifted under his touch making his mouth water and his cock harden and twitch. In a moment of weakness Kuroko let his head drop back to the couch, a moan slipping from his lips as he closed his eyes. Kagami hadn’t even touched him yet and he was feeling so incredibly overwhelmed and overtaken.

“You okay there?” Kagami asked, his voice rough and hoarse, clearly affected by everything as well.

“Yes.” Blue eyes opened, “Kagami-kun.” Red eyes were shaded with genuine concern.

“What is it?”

“I want to touch you.” Kuroko stated simply, his hands coming to pull at the waistband of Kagami’s pants.

“Fuck Kuroko.” The taller boy scrambled off of the smaller boy to slide off his pants boxers, his face growing a darker shade of red at each garment's removal almost as if he was embarrassed.

The smaller boy worked on removing the rest of his own clothes not stopping until he was fully naked. Kagami was immediately back over him, covering his face with kisses, pressing their bare skin together. The taller boy’s erection rubbed against Kuroko’s abdomen, spreading a slick wetness across the pale skin, while his hand came down to wrap long strong fingers around the phantom’s own cock. His large hand completely taking him over.

“Kagami! -Kuh!” Words vanished as his senses narrowed down to the feel of Kagami touching him, his rough basketball worn fingers sliding against his throbbing hard on. The fingers that had brought their team to victory, the recipients of so many fist bumps and so many of his passes. Calluses rough against his sensitive skin, but _so good and right._ Kuroko thrust helplessly into the hand gripping him, his senses overwrought as the taller boy worked him steadily. He felt something coiling low in his belly, the movement of Kagami’s hand feeding it, stoking the flame that burned inside him.

Their noses brushed as Kagami brought his face closer to Kuroko’s, “You’re so bright.” He whispered into the space between them, his hand continuing to stroke the smaller boy’s leaking cock.

Kuroko pressed their lips together in rough fast kisses as he felt himself on the cusp, his body trembling as he rode the wave of his orgasm over the cliff, “Kagami Kagami Kagami.” the name repeated like a prayer as he came, arching and shuddering against the solid wall of Kagami above him. Kagami, who drank in those prayers with tender kisses, coaxing the smaller boy through it. A large gentle hand cupped Kuroko’s face, thumb rubbing softly along his cheekbone.

Kuroko blinked slowly, his gaze meeting a pair of soft red eyes. His limbs felt heavy and the tiredness from the game and the party were creeping up on him. Blue eyes moved down to see Kagami jerking himself off, Kuroko’s semen slicked down the larger boy’s length obscenely. The sight propelled Kuroko into action, grabbing Kagami’s hand away he placed a kiss to the palm mindless of the mess smeared there.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko swallowed nervously.

“You can just call me Kagami Kuroko.” Sharp red eyes zeroed in on the movement of Kuroko’s tongue as he licked along the long fingers.

“Please fuck me. _Ka-ga-mi_.” The phantom enunciated the taller boy’s name.

Kagami’s throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly, “Are… are you sure?”

Kuroko’s heart warmed at the sight of a suddenly nervous Kagami, “Yes.”

“Er, uh, everything is in the bedroom.” The redhead shuffled to back off the couch but thin arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back down. Legs locked around his waist, Kuroko grinding his half- hard erection against Kagami’s. Without a moment’s hesitation the taller boy brought his hands around to grab Kuroko’s ass, lifting him up as he stood.

“Kagami is strong.” The phantom writhed in the redhead’s grip, fingers pressing into the meat of his ass firmly. He hoped that they’d leave bruises, he wanted to be a mess. He wanted Kagami to wreck him. He wanted evidence of their win to paint his body with, purples, blues, and reds. He wanted the rainbow.

“And Kuroko weighs nothing.” Kagami hoisted the smaller boy up, Kuroko taking the opportunity to situate himself better against the taller boy. He felt the taller boy’s dick slide along the cleft of his ass, wet and hot.

“Please can we get to the bed already Kagami?” Kuroko was starting to get impatient, his own cock already hard again and pressing hotly into Kagami’s stomach, the delicious friction of it trapped between them.

The taller boy gave a short nod before moving.

* * *

Kagami tried to get Kuroko to the bed as fast as humanly possible because the shorter boy was nibbling and sucking on his neck _just right_ and it was so distracting and so good he was afraid he’d drop the shadow in favour of taking him right there on the floor. Kicking the door shut behind him Kagami nearly dropped the shorter boy onto the bed following promptly, pressing their erections together urgently. Kuroko dropped his head back onto the pillow as he gasped and Kagami took the opportunity to latch onto the shorter boys neck sucking hard as he blindly used one hand to grapple for the lube in his bedside table.

Once he had the lube in his hand he shifted to kneel between Kuroko’s legs, his heart leaping against his ribcage, “Kuroko, have you done this before?” He was scared of the answer but he wanted to know so that he could help the smaller boy as much as possible if need be.

“No.” Blue eyes watched him unblinkingly.

Kagami was admittedly surprised, he’d figured Kuroko and Aomine had been a thing, however the idea that he’d be the shadow’s first made his heart do a funny jump, “Right, um okay.” Unsure of what to say to that he proceeded with squeezing the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it in until it was warm.

Leaning forward he brought his lips to Kuroko’s kissing him deeply, bringing his lubed hand down to press one finger against the tight muscle of Kuroko’s asshole. The shorter boy arched into the touch as his finger breached the rim, an indescribable heat enveloped the taller boys finger. Kuroko writhed and moaned against him, his breath coming out in quick shallow pants.

“Hey, it’s okay. Relax.” Kagami ran his free hand through light blue hair reassuringly, kissing the shorter boy softly. Slowly the phantom’s breathing calmed down, blue eyes meeting red steadily.

The red head moved his other hand to stroke Kuroko’s flagging erection, bringing it back to full hardness. As he resumed fingering him open, a second finger joined the first to work him open. The shadow kept himself relaxed this time, taking the second digit in stride. Kagami sat back watching as Kuroko’s body almost sucked in his fingers, his puckered hole red and glistening in the dim light in the room.

Kagami had never fingered anyone but himself before this but he had a semi decent idea of what he was looking for. Experimentally he curved his fingers, seeking something. A choked off shout from the shadow laid out infront of him told him he’d found what he was looking for. He felt more slickness from Kuroko’s cock dribble over his fingers still wrapped around it. Kagami felt his own cock throb at the reaction. _Fuck._ He needed to get a move on because he didn’t think he had ever been so turned on in his life.

“Kagami please can you --” Kuroko’s voice was wrecked with need.

“Yea.” Sliding a third finger in Kagami resume stretching and scissoring his fingers. It was a struggle to keep the pace slow so he didn’t hurt the other boy. The sight of his asshole clenching around the redhead’s fingers mixed with the endless stream of gasps and mewls coming from him was intoxicating.

It was a powerful sight, seeing the phantom under him like this, completely undone. The ever stoic and straight faced Kuroko completely debauched. Something about the sight made Kagami’s throat tighten, he could do this to the shadow, he _wanted_ to do this. He had wanted it for so long now. Since the first game against Aomine he reckoned. He’d never wanted to see that look of despair and defeat on Kuroko’s face ever again. He’d hated Aomine in that moment, hated him for how he had hurt the shadow, throwing him to the curb like a piece of trash. He’d resolved then that they’d beat every one of those arrogant Generation of Miracles even if it meant wrecking himself to do it. And they did. And he hadn’t wrecked himself and here they were. Together.

Kagami pulled his fingers out of Kuroko’s hole watching it twitch and flutter almost as if seeking the appendages. Quickly he slid the condom on and applied more lube as he moved to press the head of his dick against the loosened muscle.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck bringing him in to kiss him, his lips wet and urgent as he shifted, pressing himself down onto the taller boy’s cock eagerly. Kagami dropped his head forward into the shorter boy’s shoulder, moaning as he felt Kuroko’s body engulf his dick, an impossible heat consuming him. He froze as he fought against the sudden surge of arousal that flooded him as his thighs met the back of Kuroko’s. He was in.

“Kagami is hot. Kagami feels like the sun.” Kuroko was rambling, his fingers grasping and scratching at the redhead’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. The smaller boy’s pale skin was flushed red, his eyes shining brightly, mouth open as he arched and pressed into Kagami desperately.

“Jesus Kuroko.” Was all the taller boy could say, his breath gusting against sweaty pale skin as he held himself in place, waiting for Kuroko to adjust to the intrusion. His arms trembled with the effort, the bottomless heat threatening to drag him under.

“Please move.” The phantom managed to rasp out, fingers moving up to grasp red strands of hair, tugging lightly.

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Grasping Kuroko’s hips tightly Kagami started the slow slide of moving his cock in and out of the smaller boy mindful of his strength. The drag of his dick against Kuroko’s insides was mind numbingly good. He had to shift his focus purely onto his movements or this was going to be over far too quickly. In an attempt to distract himself Kagami grasped Kuroko’s dick with one hand dragging his fingers along its length, relishing at its hardness in his hand. He felt it throb and pulse against the palm of his hand. He shifted himself in the shadow aiming for the spot from earlier as he picked up the pace.

“Kaga--” Kuroko’s voice cut off as Kagami felt the smaller boy’s cock pulse in his hand signaling his release. Semen shooting ribbons up his chest as he shuttered and writhed under the redhead.

The feel of Kuroko coming, his body reacting and clenching around Kagami’s dick sent him soaring into the oblivion of his own orgasm. Weak arms shaking as he tried to keep himself from falling onto the shorter boy. As the waves of his climax subsided he carefully pulled himself out of Kuroko, letting his body drop onto the bed beside him.

He rolled onto his side to get a look at the phantom only to find the smaller boy asleep. Kagami smiled to himself at the sight as he went about cleaning them up. Kuroko always had less stamina than him although they did just have an incredibly long hard day. The drop off from the adrenaline would have been steep. He pressed a tender kiss to Kuroko’s temple before covering them both with a blanket and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Kuroko squinted against the bright sunlight that invaded the room, shifting to bring the blankets to cover his head. It was cold and far too bright. He felt heat radiating from somewhere to his right, instinctively he moved towards it, hands reaching out to grasp it, meeting bare skin. Bits and pieces of things started to register in his consciousness as he woke up. His body hurt, specifically his back and his thighs. The heat laying next to him was Kagami, a naked sleeping Kagami. __Oh. Right.__

Then everything came rushing back. Kuroko arching and wanting and begging Kagami. He felt his face burning red in realization at how wanton and needy he had been. Moving to sit up Kuroko lifted up the blanket to survey the smattering of bruises that decorated his waist, hips, and thighs. He could even see some red marks along his shoulders and chest. What a mess. He felt rather satisfied at the sight of himself.

He looked over at Kagami sleeping peacfully in the bed next to him, blankets shoved down to his waist. He also had a generous map of marks along his shoulders and neck. This would be fun to explain to their teammates. Kuroko felt his heart swell at the sight of his light and the thoughts of the previous night. However a thought still niggled at the back of his mind. _Where will we go from here?_

Propelled by the need to pee Kuroko forced his achey body up and into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he was limping back to the bed Kagami shifted, pulling himself into a long satisfying stretch. Kuroko let his eyes follow the movements across flexing abs, down to the trail of dark red hair that disappeared under the covers. The sending a spiral of arousal. Kagami squinted into the light. Catching sight of the phantom, the taller boy practically leapt out of bed and was by his side immediately, concern creasing his face.

“You should have told me you needed help.” He chided Kuroko as he helped him walk back to the bed. He seemed unconcerned about anything that had happened, more focused on the shadow and making sure he was okay.

“I can walk Kagami-kun.” Kuroko felt Kagami tense when he spoke as he sat them down on the bed.

“Hey, remember you can just call me Kagami.” The redhead looked away timidly as he pulled the blanket back and wrapped it around Kuroko’s shoulders.

Kuroko blinked up at the taller boy. It wasn’t often he didn’t use honorifics when addressing someone. He vaguely remembered not using one last night, “I forgot.” Kuroko pulled the blanket around himself and shivered. The room was really cold, “isn’t Kagami cold?” He examined the sound of his partner’s name without the -kun as he spoke it, he liked the way it felt, the way it seemed to roll off his tongue naturally.

“Huh? Oh nah.” Nevertheless Kagami dragged some of the blanket to cover his lap, perhaps feeling vulnerable.

The pair sat in silence for several minutes. Kuroko was never one for needing to fill the silence, he was content to be beside the taller boy, leaning into his warmth. However he sensed that Kagami was building up to something, working up the courage to say something.

Finally he spoke haltingly, the words laced with apprehension, “So um, what, um, is this? Er like…”

The phantom wondered if they’d be there all day if he didn’t help the poor redhead out, “Are you asking if we are dating?” He loved how red Kagami’s face got at the blunt question.

“Uh, yea. I guess I am.” He managed to say.

“Do you want to date?” Kuroko asked simply as he rested his head against the redhead’s arm.

“Yea. I do.” The nervousness from Kagami was gone.

“Me too.” Kuroko smiled up at his partner, as they moved together to kiss. This time their kisses were slow and gentle. Tasting and exploring eachother leisurely. Kagami pulled away with a jerk when his stomach growled, his face going pink in embarrassment.

“Want some breakfast?” He asked sheepishly as he stood up hurriedly pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Yes please.” Kuroko’s own stomach grumbled in response. Before he could move to get up Kagami was scooping him up into strong arms, blanket and all. A few seconds later he found himself being deposited on the couch in the main room.

“I’ll cook, you stay there and relax. Pancakes?” Kagami tossed the tv controller at the phantom before moving into the kitchen.

“Sounds good.” Kuroko smiled to himself as he listened to Kagami moving around in the kitchen working on breakfast. He burrowed himself into the blanket as he thought about how he could get used to this. Sure he was sore, he hurt, he had a million worries about the future, hell, he worried about tomorrow, but with Kagami there he knew that whatever the coming days would bring. They could handle it.

* * *

Kagami tried to still his pounding heart as he focused on cooking the pancakes. Kuroko was currently nestled up naked in one of his blankets on his couch as if he belong there. The redhead couldn’t disagree with that sentiment. Kuroko fit into him like a piece of the puzzle his life had been missing. His apartment suddenly didn’t feel so sparse or empty. It felt like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Kuroko has no shame.
> 
> Getting this out was like pulling teeth, I was having a brain blockage but here it is.


End file.
